To avoid the difficulty and inconvenience of moving vacuum equipment around a living space, central vacuum systems have been developed. Central vacuum systems include a motorized suction fan and a dust collector, and an elongated flexible hose extending from the suction assembly. The hose normally has a handle at its distal end. Various accessories are typically proved for attachment to the handle.
Generally, central vacuum systems have a permanently located motorized suction fan, at least one vacuum hose outlet located near an area of living space to be vacuumed, and a conduit connecting the suction fan to the outlet. A flexible hose having a connection end and a handle end is releasably attached at its connection end to the outlet when the surrounding living space is to be vacuumed. Electrical wiring normally extends from the suction fan to the outlet and connects with other wiring extending through the hose to a control means in the handle of the hose, which completes an electrical control circuit.
Central vacuum systems have gained wide popularity and acceptance, particular in homes. However, one continuing annoyance is the need to store the vacuum hose when the system is not being used. Often, the problem is addressed by storing the hose in a closet, or carrying the hose to a remote area such as a garage. Such solutions are either inconvenient or unsightly.
Various means have been suggested by the related art to address this problem. For example, some patents describe central vacuum systems wherein the hose is inserted into the conduit joining the suction fan and the outlet when the hose is not in use. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,353,996, 3,464,859, 3,520,725, and 3,568,240 to Hamrick, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,978 to Kohler.
Other patents describe devices that include a powered reel used to store the hose. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,675 to Costanzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,843 to Keerian, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,551 to Workhoven et al. Additional patents of possible relevance include U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,297 to Hukuba et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,037 to Miyake et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,582 to Harrelson teaches a central vacuum hose storage unit that includes a storage compartment that can be positioned between the studs of the wall of a house or other structure so that the vacuum hose can be retracted into the compartment when not in use and withdrawn therefrom when it is to be used. A potential problem with the central vacuum hose storage system taught by Harrelson is that the storage system components are located in an inaccessible area that makes repair of components difficult.
Although the above discussed art provides some improvement over storage of a vacuum hose in a closet or garage, improvement is desired. A central vacuum system that retractably houses the hose of a central vacuum system that overcomes the above problems would be of considerable advantage and convenience to the home owner. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a central vacuum system having a method of hose storage that houses a flexible vacuum hose in a location that is convenient and unobtrusive.